Operation Mistletoe: Plan F
by DeviantCreatures
Summary: Iruka has a personal mission and he must carry it out before Christmas is over. His mission is this: Get Kakashi Hatake under the mistletoe and give him a kiss. But how is he to go about succeeding? Find out in this Christmas fic brought to you by DeviantCreatures.


**Lovely Spell:** OMG Tera it's STILL Christmas and we're actually on time with this fic!

**TerasBad:** ehehe just barely Lovely Spell but yes we are. Quick, we must post it for our fans so that they may bask in our brilliance!

**Lovely Spell:** Hohohohoho! and you may take that in the Japanese way or the American santa way because for the first time it's apropriate for both! Anyway, here's a little Christmas love for Kakashi and Iruka. I started out with that pairing many years ago and it remains my favorite up until today. Thank Tera for this one though. I hadn't thought of making a Christmas fic up until she suggested we do one. Now for Tera and the warnings.

**TerasBad:** Thanks Lovely Spell and as she said fans, this fic is IrukaxKakashi, light fluff and cute reindeer suit warning...but as always there's one last order of business we must tend to do to legal reasons.

**Lovely Spell:** Wait, wait! A quick hello to narusasu-fan00 who I promised a fic for today. . I'm using this fic as an excuse for not updating (shameless plug) Oh Christmas Tree. I hope this one keeps you busy and entertained. Sorry, go on. The warnings yeah we don't own Naruto the series, manga, character or the royalties. If we did, we'd have a whole third series called Naruto: The Porno. It would also have merchandise like: Naruto: The Porno Pop Up Book, Naruto: The Porno Interactive Action Figures accessories sold separately. The point is: **We don't own Naruto** and do this for fun.

**Both:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Iruka was humming Christmas tunes under his breath as he put on his thicker Chuunin vest and a thick dark blue sweater underneath, along with a Christmas hat and a holiday scarf. He went over to his calendar and as he had for the past year, crossed the date squares and was shocked at what he saw. He only had two more shopping days before Christmas! He groaned as he saw the two squares in front of the 25th. There was such little time left. It wasn't just shopping. It was the season itself; the holiday you could kiss someone and place the blame on defenseless mistletoe without anyone being the wiser.

He knew he should've done it earlier, now there wasn't enough time before Christmas was here and gone, and his excuse would be gone with it. Well, there went his morning. He sighed and left the house, raising his scarf to block his ears from the cold. Kakashi had been so busy the past couple weeks with missions that it was harder then he originally thought to catch the other under the mistletoe.

Iruka walked into Ninja Academy and took his place at the front of the class. "Alright students, today I'm giving you a bit of a break," he told them all. "Instead of the usual agenda of genjutsu lessons, we'll be making Christmas cards for someone special," he said.

Ino squealed loudly. "I'm gonna make mine out to Sasuke," she seemed to feel the need to tell everyone in the class. "So don't think about it Billboard Brow. I had the idea first!" she said.

"Haha! I already got started!" Sakura yelled from right besides here even though she hadn't.

Iruka rolled his eyes as this got the whole class going and turned when there was a rap on the door.

Sasuke sunk a little lower in his seat and looked away uninterested. He caught Naruto's eye and thought if he _had_ to make a card he'd make it to the person who hated him the most. It was his thanks for doing what he wished all the girls would do.

Anko stood outside of Iruka's door with a picture in her hand. She knocked again when Iruka took too long to answer. She had news he DEFINITELY would be interested in.

* * *

Kakashi had taken it upon himself to increase the number of hanging mistletoe by walking about with a basket full of it tied with neat little ribbons and a good amount of tape. He had been kissed plenty already by a lot of lovely women (once by Gai), but he hadn't been in town long enough to see who he most wanted to under a branch. He decided the next place that needed a late holiday hand was the ninja academy. It would also increase his chances to find the man he wanted to see.

Kakashi thought he was being far too forward in placing some mistletoe over every single door, but he couldn't waste the opportunity. Every door he passed was a 'just in case' situation in his head where he saw him and they talked then kissed, but only if he left a sprig.

* * *

Iruka left the class to their own devices after he'd handed out the glitter, construction paper, glue, and scissors and went over to the door, stepping outside with Anko. "Anko, what is it?" he asked and could see she was obviously bursting to tell him something.

"You won't guess who's in the school." Anko said and gave Iruka a little shake to get him to guess. "Or what he's doing." She said urgently in a whisper.

Iruka grunted as he was shook. "Who and what?" he asked as he rubbed the no doubt currently forming bruises on his forearms.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Guess." She insisted and hoped the other would before Kakashi rounded the corner and sucked the fun out of it.

* * *

Kakashi set another bit at Asuma's door and winked at him. He was being forced to substitute and Kakashi had been the one who put his name into the draw twice. Thanks to him Asuma had won, well lost really.

Asuma eyed Kakashi wearily and slowly retreated into his room.

Kakashi chuckled. "Hey," he called lazily. "where's my kiss?" he asked and quickly moved away when he saw the glint of Asuma's trench knives.

* * *

Iruka sighed and thought aloud. "Uhh~hh is it Ibiki? Is he proposing finally?" he asked completely clueless that it had anything to do with him. When Anko shook her head he was even more confused. "Um...Kakashi?" he asked.

Anko nodded eagerly. "Yea~aaah." She said and dragged it out. "Guess what he's doing," she said and gave him another little shake.

Kakashi turned the corner and saw Iruka and Anko standing together. He smiled and watched them a little longer before making his decision. He couldn't be too forward after all.

Iruka looked confused and pressed a finger to his lips in thought. So Kakashi was in the school. The thought made him blush, so he rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I know he's not coming to give me a kiss 'cause that would be just too easy," he said and shrugged. "So, he's probably jus-rounding the corner and staring at us," he finished in a nervous rush as he caught sight of tell-tale silver hair.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka's door, ignored the pair and set up the mistletoe. He grabbed Anko by her shoulders and pressed a kiss, with his mask in between, to her lips and walked away towards the next door. "Good morning," he tossed over his shoulder as he left them.

Iruka felt like the floor opened up and he was falling into an abyss as he stared at Kakashi's retreating back. His face fell in disappointment. When Kakashi had approached with mistletoe, everything had slowed and his heart had pounded so hard and fast he was afraid the masked nin could hear it. Then he'd passed him, hung it up and he was ready to lean forward and take that kiss...and then... "See you later, Anko," Iruka said going back into the classroom.

Anko was still stunned to her spot when Iruka fled. She managed to move when Kakashi was far down the hallway and she was alone again. Things hadn't gone exactly as imagined.

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he walked away as if indifferent. He hadn't kissed the one he wanted to, but unlike Gai he didn't think mistletoe was that kind of wonderful magical plant that made it suddenly alright to kiss a man, even one so great as Iruka in public. He also considered the window slot that made them visible to the students. He wouldn't bring trouble to Iruka. He had to rethink his plan and think up a Plan B.

* * *

Iruka spent the rest of the day grading papers. He was digging the red pen in deeper and deeper. Far deeper than he intended and not really realizing it until he heard a rip. He'd accidentally tore through the paper and etched into the desk an 87. He sighed and rubbed at his face. Iruka pushed the paperwork aside and instead brought the Christmas card he'd gotten from each of the students. He smiled fondly to himself as he read the holiday greetings in each one and he felt a little better at the end of the day.

It was just mistletoe, and according to Asuma, Kakashi was handing them out in abundance. It wasn't like he wanted to kiss Anko, but the problem he was having was the fact that he was kissing women (except Gai, but as he'd heard it was Gai who'd enthusiastically shared the Youthful Power of Christmas Cheer and Love) and that lessened his hopes that he'd accept a kiss from him. Iruka packed up his cards and left the school for dinner. He promised he'd treat Naruto to Ichiraku's and started on his way. As he saw the streets lined with hidden mistletoe and people sharing kisses everywhere, he couldn't help but bring up the image of a certain ninja in his mind.

* * *

Kakashi had finished all of his mistletoe. He had an empty basket sitting on his coffee table now and no kiss to show for it, at least not one he really wanted. He was alone in his apartment cooking dinner for one. He searched for a few more ingredients to toss into his version of ramen, but didn't find much more to toss into the mix. It was partly that he hadn't been shopping, but mostly it was that he was a lot more interested in thinking about Iruka and what Iruka might have thought of the mistletoe over his apartment door. It was decorated in the same ribbon he'd been using. It should have been obvious that it was from him or so he thought. Kakashi shook his head. He knew what to do now. He had a plan and it included Gai, Asuma and a little rum.

* * *

Iruka made it to his apartment and was so caught up in his own thoughts he ran into the doorframe. He rubbed the reddened area and caught sight of something over his door. He paused and looked up at it. He touched it and then his lips. He was so pathetic. He walked into his apartment and left the door open. He was only there to set his things down, and then he was going to head to Ichiraku's where he'd be meeting Naruto.

Iruka shivered at the breeze and heard a small rustle with his heightened senses and turned on the spot. The breeze had knocked the mistletoe off the door and had blown it into his house and at his feet. He smiled as he looked down at it and picked it up. "Okay I get it," he said to the air. Nothing was going to happen if he didn't try _something_. He needed a plan. He pocketed the mistletoe and left his apartment, thinking over how he'd get Kakashi under the mistletoe. It was everywhere, so there had to be a way. He didn't want to be creepy and stalk Kakashi wherever he went and charge at him as soon as he was under one. He'd have to think of another way.

Iruka forced his back straight and his hands steady. He was a ninja for crying out loud, he killed people, he toppled villages, and... he mostly taught classes. He slumped against the tree he was hiding behind. "I'm so pathetic," he said and shook his head to rid those thoughts. "No, I have to do something!" he said determined. He had the will of fire on his side. It had to go right.

He looked around the tree and couldn't help but feel a little like Hinata. He could see Kakashi in the distance and prepared a copy of Make Out Paradise. He was so embarrassed to have gone into the book shop to buy it, but he'd do it for Kakashi. He had it signed by Jiraiya and had asked a strange request of him while he was doing so. He'd asked him to write 'kiss me' at the top corner. He could just ask Kakashi to read it since everyone knew Jiraiya had the worst handwriting in existence and once he did he'd kiss him. Easy.

Iruka watched as Kakashi paused at a vendor for fruit and what do you know, mistletoe was dangling over. His logic was simple. If Kakashi didn't kiss men, then he could make him ask for it and if he minded, he could just say that was the reason. It was a perfect plan. He took a breath and walked over to him with the book behind his back. "Kakashi?" he called to him. "Hey, how are things?" he asked him casually.

Kakashi heard his name and instantly recognized the voice. He dropped the apple in his hand and turned around. The smile on his face came instantly, not that the other could tell. "Iruka," Kakashi greeted and smiled. "Things are fine. How are you?" he asked and checked the time. He still had to make one more stop and then find Asuma and Gai where he'd asked to meet them, but for Iruka he'd be a little late.

Iruka shrugged. "I'm good I guess," he said and cleared his throat. "I know its a little early, but I wanted to give you my gift now, if that's okay," he said held out the book for him. "The special edition," he told him and looked away. 'Don't blush' he commanded his face, but his face still flushed regardless. "I uh even had Jiraiya sign it bu~ut," he trailed off and chuckled sheepishly. "I can't exactly tell what he said. Y'know how bad his writing is," he said and pointed at the back cover and looked away, unable to meet Kakashi's eyes. "Can you uh read it out loud?" he asked him.

Kakashi was practically dancing as soon as he saw it. "Wow," he said and a slow devious smile spread on his face. He chuckled as he looked at the summary Iruka was pointing at. "Busty blondes and busy brunettes come to life in this Make-out Paradise Special. Uncensored centerfolds included," Kakashi read aloud for everybody to hear. "Thank you, Iruka." he said. "You really know me," he said. "I'll have to meet up with you to give you your present later," _'After I buy it'_, Kakashi thought.

Iruka could've died. He pointed to the wrong thing! If ever he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole it would've been then, but the ground was solid under his feet and it was only his stomach and his pride that had fallen. He blushed crimson and resisted the urge to smack himself in the head. "Yeah uh you're welcome," he said and had to get out of there. He smiled a little strained in his embarrassment. "Uh yeah sure that'd be great. Anyway talk to you later," he said and left so fast he left a cloud of dust behind him in the process.

Iruka only stopped when he was a fair distance away and hit his head against a fence. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered each time. That had gone horribly! And he was so embarrassed he couldn't even salvage the bad plan and maybe catch him off guard using the mistletoe. It was just a disaster. He couldn't give up though. He didn't have much time before his window of opportunity closed. He took the mistletoe he still had in his pocket and sighed. He'd have to find some other way. It was back to the drawing board for plan B.

* * *

Kakashi paid for his apples and left for Asuma's at once. It took a few drinks from the bottle in his hand for Asuma to agree. "Great. I'll get Gai." He said and led Asuma out with him.

Asuma snorted. "He won't be hard to convince. I heard he already got you once," he teased a little drunkenly after a few more swigs.

Kakashi knocked on Gai's door and greeted him with a slow hello. "I need a favor," he said and leaned on the door.

Gai placed his heavy, large hand on Kakashi's shoulder and gave a solemn nod. "Anything." He agreed instantly.

Asuma rolled his eyes. "I told you." He muttered.

Kakashi sighed. The plan was set. He'd been spying on Iruka nearly all day. He was going to get labels, if he'd overheard correctly. Kakashi had set up Gai at the front of the weapon's shop, Asuma at the front of the candy store nd he'd be pinning Iruka at the front of his own store. If he got turned down, it wouldn't be so strange as he'd have already kissed a few other guys by then.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and spotted Iruka in the distance. He looked distracted and a bit worried. Kakashi was losing the window of opportunity. "Asuma!" he greeted loudly hoping Iruka would look their way. The other was looking decidedly drunker than ever and swaying. Kakashi saw Iruka pass and kissed Asuma. The other didn't respond at all. He narrowed his eye as Iruka passed by with a worry pucker between his brows. He had another try left.

Kakashi walked up and 'accidentally' bumped into Gai. This was his last chance. Then he'd get Iruka at the door of the shop. He was timing the kiss just right, but was caught off guards as Gai gripped him by his shoulders and planted a large, direct kiss on his lips. Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye as Iruka passed by still staring straight ahead. "Jeez! Gai!" He complained and wiped at his face mask. "You over eager..." Kakashi stopped and rushed to the next store before Iruka passed it, but he was too late. Iruka was already inside.

Kakashi groaned as he missed his shot and had kissed Asuma and Gai (for the second time) for nothing. He wanted to wait for the other to come back out, but a few had noticed him already. Kakashi eyed Asuma and saw the other about to pass out drunk. He shook his head in regret and went to help his friend get home safely.

Kakashi sat down heavily in the living room of his lonely apartment and opened the book Iruka had given him to start reading. He then noticed the autograph. He read it once and then again before he groaned. He'd missed his chance. Kakashi saw then that Iruka wanted him too. He wanted a kiss at least. Kakashi sighed; he would have to come up with something to make another opening. He already had a sort-of-date to meet with him to give him his gift. That was an opening already. Kakashi hid his new book and went to meet with Naruto, who seemed to be Iruka's favorite student as he was always out and about with him. He should be able to tell him a thing or two about Iruka's tastes.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. Iruka's a really simple guy. I think you can get him anything, even a card and he'd like it," Naruto told him as they browsed the markets for something to get him. He'd been promised ramen for what information he could give. "I got him a card and a polishing block for his kunai," Naruto supplied and held up a red card trimmed with cotton and glitter and handed it to Kakashi. "And I made that for you," he said happily.

Kakashi took the card and rubbed Naruto's hair. "Thank you Naruto. I'll bring your gift next time," _'After I buy it,'_ Kakashi took off thinking of the very little and no use advice Naruto had given him. He needed to be bold. Kakashi jumped into a tree near the market and pulled out his book. He was good at watching people. He would do that and get ideas from them instead.

* * *

Plan B! Alright Plan B! Plan B was...virtually nonexistent. Iruka groaned miserably as he looked over the carpet that was littered with plans that were either ridiculous, impossible, or too outside his comfort zone to do. He tapped his chin and went back to writing labels for the gifts he was wrapping. He went through a few scenarios in his mind, all of them included Kakashi accepting his kiss and then they'd go to his house or maybe Kakashi's and...well he didn't want to get into that.

He never once thought of what would happen if Kakashi didn't accept it and the possibility was gnawing at him now. He chewed on the end of his pen and wondered what he could do next. He looked up when there was a knock at the door and opened it to see Anko. "Oh hey Anko come in," he said and got a great idea. Anko would know what to do. He gave her a glass. "I need you to help me plan how I can catch Kakashi under the mistletoe," he blurted out.

Anko smiled as she walked in and was given a task at once. "What if we lock you two in a room of the new mistletoe and decorations shipment Lady Tsunade ordered for the Academy party?" she suggested at once. "I'm sure that would work," she said and took a long drink. "Iruka, what is this?" she asked outraged and nearly spit it out. "Watered down milk? Where's the good stuff?" she asked and sat down in the middle of wrapping paper and labels.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "It's eggnog," he said, "and before you ask, no it does not have any alcohol in it," he said and went back to wrapping his gift and hummed as she suggested they be locked in a room. "I don't know Anko, I mean I'd really rather not," he said. "Be locked I mean, I mean what if something happens, something bad like he denies me then I'd be stuck in an awkward situation unable to escape," he said.

"Not to worry." Anko said and pulled a flask from her back pocket. She dumped a considerable amount into her cup, Iruka's and then the pitcher in the fridge. "I saw him making out with Gai and Asuma under some mistletoe today when I went out for some holiday candies. At the very least he's not shy about kissing guys under the mistletoe." She said and then had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you go to his house and knock on the door?" she said. "Ask him out. Kiss the man. He probably has mistletoe everywhere there, if he had enough to go around the school." she said. Then she had an even better idea. "Oooo~oooor why don't we lure him to the academy holiday party?" she asked. "Anonymously invite him," she said.

Iruka eyed his eggnog wearily, but took a sip anyway; he needed it after what happened that day. "Anonymously invite him?" he repeated and coughed at the taste of his eggnog. "I wouldn't even know how to begin to go about that," he said confused. "Do I just shoot an arrow with the invitation around the shaft into his door?" he asked and giggled. "Shaft," he muttered. Did he mention he had zero tolerance for alcohol?

Anko laughed. "Yeah you could do that or oh, I don't know slip it under his door?" she suggested. "It'll be easy," she said and downed her eggnog.

Kakashi jumped from the tree he was in once night fell and started heading into the market. He had seen enough of civilians and ninja running around and getting nearly nothing done as they bought and returned things endlessly. He went into a shop and bought a bow. That would be good enough to start out with.

Iruka flicked his tongue into his now empty glass of eggnog and poured another cup for him and Anko. "Well, I guess I could do that," he said. "So, I just got to put it under his door right?" he asked and took a piece of paper and a pencil then wrote the invitation. "How does this sound," he said and took another drink before reading. "Dearest Kakashi, I hope to see you at the Academy Holiday Party, I'll be in the reindeer suit," he said and chuckled as he was only half serious. "He'll think I'm such a freak," he said and readied a different piece of paper to try again. "What should I write?" he asked. "That doesn't make me sound like a horny reindeer ready to jump his balls," he added quickly before Anko got any ideas.

Anko looked at Iruka's stack of magazine. "Do it right!" she said and lifted the stack then dumped it on Iruka's new paper. "And wear the reindeer suit. It makes you look cute," she said and placed scissors on the magazines. "There's only one way to do anonymous," she said.

Iruka laughed. "You think so?" he asked her and hummed as he thought about it. "Alright fine, what the hell," he said, the eggnog talking. He sorted the magazines. "But what do I _say_?" he asked again nearly whining.

"'Bring your pretty face to my axe!'" Anko suggested. She hummed and sat up on the table. "Or you could just say 'come to the party. I'll meet you under the mistletoe'," she amended and thought it sounded a lot kinder and more like Iruka. "I'll even deliver it for you," she said.

Iruka nodded. "Right," he said. "That does sound better," he said and started to paste the letters in as he cut them. Once he was done Iruka took a good hard look at it. "It looks like a ransom note," he said unsure as he assessed it from a distance. "You sure he won't think I'm a creeper this way?" he asked before he folded it and put it into an envelope.

"Too late to back out!" Anko yelled and took the letter. "See you!" she said and took off with it before Iruka sobered up, thought it over and tore it up. She passed by Kakashi's house and slid it under the door before disappearing just as quickly.

Iruka blinked owlishly after her and shrugged. He downed his eggnog and could feel his head heavy and as were his lids. He could really use a nap. He'd worry about what he'd do to Kakashi later. 'With' he meant, with!... sorta.

* * *

Kakashi was walking slowly towards his apartment and saw Anko delivering something to his door from afar. He shook his head. It was his mistake. He shouldn't have kissed her. Kakashi walked to his apartment and opened the letter once he was inside. He shook his head sadly yet again. That kiss had been too much. Poor Ibiki. Now the girl wanted more. There was yet another problem in his plans for Iruka. Now he had to let her down gently at this party he was 'anonymously' invited to.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, finally and Anko was glad the room was so large and well lit. She wouldn't miss a single part of the action. She was standing at the entrance waiting for Kakashi to arrive. She would then kindly point Iruka out to Kakashi and see the magic happen. Iruka was where they'd agreed, right under the only little spot of mistletoe in the room (that she could see).

Iruka stood in his reindeer suit, which had been conveniently laid out for him when he'd gotten out of the shower that morning and stood clicking his hooves together anxiously waiting for Kakashi. He'd received a few kisses being in the position he was in, from Kurenai, which got Asuma a little heated, from Shizune and Tsunade and a few of the other teachers at the Academy as well. He went to get a drink from the table quickly and took his spot again. His eyes scanned the room quickly for the ninja he most wanted to see.

* * *

Kakashi could hear the holiday music spilling out into the streets. He was wearing a simple blood red long sleeve turtleneck that unfolded high enough to forgo his mask. His dark pants were ironed, for the first time in a long time. He had Iruka's gift in his pocket, as he assumed he'd eventually end up meeting up with him, if he was lucky.

Kakashi opened one of the double doors and wasn't long in the room before he saw Anko and looked up to see a mistletoe branch overhead right at the entrance. Kakashi sighed and gripped Anko's shoulders and kissed her as it was certainly what she'd been dying for.

"We can talk outside," he said and dragged the other outdoors, where they could speak in private and he could let her down gently.

Anko squeaked and was about to punch Kakashi when she started to get dragged out. She looked over at Iruka in a panic. He had to save her.

Iruka saw Kakashi kiss Anko again and dropped his cup in his shock. He was leading her away. No! He couldn't! He couldn't be with someone else, at least, not without knowing his feelings. He had to make them known before he lost his opportunity. He rushed after them just as they were outside the door and he stopped at the entrance. "Kakashi wait!" he said panting.

Kakashi heard his name and saw Iruka coming up to them. "Iruka not -" Kakashi looked back to where Anko was and saw she was gone. She was back in the party with Ibiki's arm about her shoulders. Anko was glowing and smiling as they walked towards the drink table. "I guess now is a good time," He said and smiled. There was another thing he'd gotten wrong.

Kakashi looked away as the door slowly shut and left them both outside. He finally looked over at Iruka. "Nice outfit," he said and leaned on the door frame. Iruka had been the perfect person to ask for advice on Anko and how to let her down gently. She obviously didn't need it now, but it was an opportunity to talk a bit longer to Iruka. Kakashi planned to make his move soon, but he needed a little time to stall and talk before he could break it to him. They were friends. He would be able to ask for advice. This would be Plan C or D. He wasn't sure anymore. "I need your advice. It's about Anko," Kakashi said.

Iruka rubbed his arms awkwardly. Did he want to hear this? "Uh sure, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked Kakashi.

"Well, I don't know how to to tell her something," Kakashi said vaguely. "I came here because of a letter she drop off at my apartment," he said hoping Iruka could shed some light on that for him. It was obvious the other _didn't _like him, so he wasn't sure why she'd leave the letter for him. "She wanted to meet with me under the mistletoe," he led and hoped to see realization light up on Iruka's face.

"Oh," Iruka said and realization dawned on him. "Oh!" he gasped and clapped a hand/hoof to his mouth. "Kakashi, no-," he said and stopped. He wasn't sure how to tell him or what he even wanted to tell him. Would he shatter Kakashi's dreams in order to keep him to himself? He blushed as he stood there in a serious conversation in a reindeer costume. "The thing is Kakashi, um, I don't uh think-it-was-for-you," he finished in a rush.

Kakashi caught every word, but wondered if the reindeer would repeat it. "What?" Kakashi asked and played with the book in his pocket.

Iruka scrambled and fidgeted, the bells on his collar jingled as he looked this way then that as if he'd find the answer somewhere in the snow. "Uh well that's not what I meant," he immediately took back. "I-it was for you; it's just that I don't think it was from Anko, if that makes sense," he told him. Why was this so hard? "I think she was dropping it off for someone else is uh is what I mean," he said and chuckled, rubbing the scar on the bridge of his nose. "So...ye~eah," he said awkwardly.

Kakashi smirked and chuckled. "Sensei, are you telling me somebody else sent it for me?" he asked and had a little twinkle in his eye. He didn't need a way in. It seemed Iruka was doing what he couldn't and facing it head on.

Iruka stepped back a little and was trying and failing to hide his blush. "Well, you see..." he trailed off and tried to find an excuse, but wait, the deadline. It would be his last day to do something. "The truth is... I was the one who wrote that letter to you," he finally said and couldn't look at the other. "I was... under the other... mistletoe," he muttered under his breath and leaned against the entrance to the Academy gym. There, he'd said it, now Kakashi was free to reject him, but at least his feelings would be known.

Kakashi smiled, but didn't reply right away. "Well, I was going to wait to give you your present until later, after I turned Anko down gently," he said meaningfully. "But I guess I can give it to you now," Kakashi reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small box with a red bow on top. He was completely ignoring what Iruka had just said, but he'd have his answer soon enough.

Iruka waited for the emotional blow, but caught onto what Kakashi said and looked up at him confused. "Y-you were going to what?" he asked and looked at the small box with the small bow and his heart was pounding as Kakashi walked closer and he took it from his hand.

Kakashi smiled. "Open it," he said and moved a little closer until they were in kissing distance. He led Iruka's hoof to the lid and waited. He had a few thoughts, but in the end he ended up with a piece of mistletoe in a box and a just-in-case-everything-went-well present under his tree. This was Plan E now.

Iruka looked up at him with a blush on his cheeks and his struggled to lift the lid with his hoof gloves, so much so he was starting to mumble angrily under his breath and ended up taking the gloves off and throwing them aside before yanking up the lid. He stopped mumbling and froze as he opened it and looked at what was inside. "M-mistletoe," he muttered.

Kakashi waited patiently. "Fresh," he said and looked down at it. He took Iruka's forearm and lifted the box up above their heads and between them.

Iruka followed the mistletoe up above their heads and found his face was met with Kakashi's who was suddenly closer than he realized. He looked at the outline of his lips, those lips he'd spent many nights wondering what they felt like or what they even looked like. He raised a hand slowly to bring down the top of the turtleneck to expose them and his heart was about to pound right out of his chest as he leaned forward. He was really going to do it. He touched Kakashi's lips with his own and sighed, feeling every muscle in his body relax.

Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's and brought the turtleneck back up as he pulled away. "Merry Christmas," he said and helped Iruka bring his hoof back down.

Iruka had closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and they were still closed when Kakashi pulled away. When at last he opened them he smiled at Kakashi. "Merry Christmas," he said back to him and brushed the snow from Kakashi's hair. "We should go inside, it's getting cold out here," he said.

Kakashi smiled and agreed. "I have a real gift for you at my place," he said as they walked back into the party. "We should pick it up after the party," he suggested. "That's Plan F." Kakashi said out loud to himself.

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi questioningly. "Plan F?" Iruka repeated. He smiled and didn't ask a question. He'd figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Anko watched the couple from afar and she was about to go help nurture a date out of the silence she could see between them when she saw Kakashi's hand brush Iruka's hoof. She smiled satisfied as the other leaned forward and whispered something in Iruka's ear that made him smile and blush.


End file.
